Demonic Vampire
by God of Ninjutsu
Summary: During the sealing the 5 original vampires fell onto Kurama's back, after falling from a dimensional pocket opened up by Ester Mikelson, during an attack on Naruto the seal goes into overdrive and absorbed their abilities and memories into naruto along with Kurama's, at the awakening of Naruto's ancestral Grandfather Raizen the demon king of war Slight Vampire Diaries X/Over Harem


Pairing Naruto x Harem

**Demon/Summon**

Characters Dialogs

_Character thought_

**Mindscape**

Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune laid down in his cage looking at the 5 vampires outside the seal embedded into the walls with blood and memories being extracted from their bodies. When he was sealed inside of his last hosts son these five landed on his back when he was being drawn into the seal. He looked into their minds and found out about them. Their mother used all the power she drawn from some dead witches to send them into a dimensional pocket, but when the Shinigami was summoned they were pulled here.

He had tweaked with their blood to allow memories to filter in when blood is being drunk, since they are being absorbed into his host. He turned his attention to a seal that was on the palm of his humanoid hand that had his 'Father' the Rikudo Sennin's knowledge soul inside. His father gave it to him to give to his successor when he appeared but humans became arrogant so he just kept it not caring about the successor.

While he was looking at his hand the seal keeping him here suddenly started glowing, causing his eyes to widen as the vampires started to disappear and his chakra started to drain faster and he was becoming transparent

"**NO! I'm being absorbed into the gaki ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **Kurama screamed as his form disappeared as well as a golden and red orbed before the seal vanished and a meadow appeared.

**Earlier **

Naruto was running from a crowd of angry civilians and Shinobi. He thought he saw an ANBU in there. The thought of such strong Shinobi coming after him spurred his little legs to carry him faster. He turned into an alley, only to find it was the last thing he needed in this situation: a dead end.

"_Shit!" _Naruto mentally cursed. Due to his lifestyle, he was privy to all sorts of colorful language, so, at the age of 4, he knew enough curse words to make a sailor blush.

He turned around to escape, only to find he was cut off by the mob he was trying to evade. "Aw crap..." He muttered as he backed away from them until his back was to the brick wall.

"Now we got you, demon!"

"We're gonna finish what the Yondaime started!"

"This is for my father! And my brother!"

These among other things were yelled by the civilians and Shinobi as they fell upon him, brandishing pocket knives, broken bottles, kunai and shuriken in the case of the Shinobi, and a tanto in the case of the ANBU. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain.

They did not disappointed.

Not an inch of skin on Naruto's body was left unscathed. The villagers and Shinobi were very thorough in their lashing. They began with severing his Achilles tendons, letting him collapses and they fell upon him, raking their weapons across his skin. Some of the more cruel Shinobi twisted their kunai in his flesh, merely adding to the pain.

Only when the ANBU parted the crowd to serve the killing blow did things go south. He raised his tanto in the air and swung it down... right on the seal on his stomach.

As soon as it made it halfway through his tiny body, everything froze, and his world was pain. He heard the screaming of something about being absorbed as it slowly faded, power coursing through his veins, burning his body as it changed.

Unbeknownst to him, he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him, but not for long. Due to the idiocy of that particular ANBU, the seal was broken, and Kyuubi's power flooded young Naruto, along with his other 5 guest. But instead of completely destroying his small body, the vampire blood worked with his regineration turning him into a Original Vampire. The blood awakened more as well the blood of the Demon King Raizen awakened and worked with the blood infected by the Kyuubi's youki as it coursed through his body strengthening him as, Kyuubi's power was drained into Naruto, fusing him with it and raizen's memories along with Kyuubi's and the Mikaelson Families.

The sheer youki of Kyuubi threw the mob away in a shockwave, as a new Naruto slowly stood up. His blonde hair, dirtied with blonde and dirty, was now golden blond with crimson highlights, shadowing his eyes. As he raised his head, they saw his whisker marks were gone, they then noticed his eyes. The sclera looked like it was full of blood with veins on the side of his eyes and instead of their cerulean blue they were now violet with a fox like slits. They then noticed that he now had tattoos on his body.

They watched as his clothes started glowing red before it dies down and he was now wearing a black hoodie, the hood down, the hoodie was open, a grey v-neck with the Uzumaki swirl on the front and black jeans with steel toed combat boots

He turned toward them with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, leading his steel-toed boots. Slowly, he removed his right hand from the pocket, showing his nails were now sharpened, much like they would be if he were a wild animal. He pointed toward them and a red orb formed on his finger and he said one thing, the last thing they would hear. From anyone. "Demon Gun." Their vision was swallowed by a red flash Some of the Shinobi reacted fast enough and jumped onto the adjacent buildings they were between and began throwing their kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

Who just batted them away with a gust of wind the Anbu appeared immediately behind him and swung his tanto, and tried removing Naruto's hands from his arms. Only for Naruto to vanish and pain to erupt from his neck as Naruto bit into his neck and proceeded to drain him of his life essence

Vanishing Naruto appear behind another Anbu and proceeded to thrust his right hand into the chest of the nin, and pulled out his a heart. He dropped the heart and smirked darkly at the Shinobi as he vanished again, screams were heard from the alley

Just as the last one died, Hiruzen appeared, flanked by his personal guard of elite ANBU. He sneered as he felt the ill intentions of all but three of them; the one with gravity defying silver hair in the Inu mask, the woman with long purple hair in the Neko mask, and the brown haired man who seemed to be wearing some odd faceguard under a Tora mask. "Greetings, Hokage-sama, so good of you to join me after the damage is done." Naruto intoned coldly, sneering at Hiruzen for arriving to the party after he just got done with his own brand of festivities.

Sarutobi frowned at the manner in which Naruto spoke to him; Naruto was only respectful when he was pissed.

"You will show respect to Hokage-sama, demo-!" An Anbu yelled, only to be silenced by a chakra chain through his forehead and wrapping around him and squeezing him before he exploded and splattering his blood amongst his colleagues and the Hokage's robes, smirking all the while.

He enjoyed the shocked face of the Sandaime he could see, as well as the shocked stances of the Anbu, except the three who held no ill will towards him.

"Naruto! You did not need to kill him! He was spouting nonsense!" Hiruzen snapped at the blonde, hoping to keep Naruto's once-secret of his status as such.

"Stop spiting out shit old man, I know exactly what he was talking about." Naruto quipped back, smirking at Hiruzen's shocked visage.

"_He knew? What's happened to him and how'd he use Kushina's chakra chains" _thought Hiruzen

"In case you're wondering, when the damnable Anbu partaking in this little 'Function' stabbed me in the stomach, he did what you all wanted; excluding you four." He added, pointing towards Hiruzen and the three. "The Kyuubi is dead." He finished.

Sarutobi was shocked beyond belief. Minato's seal was supposed to drain the Kyuubi into Naruto's chakra coils once he was 18! He's only four! Or rather, he was four before that happened. He eyed the new Naruto, noticing he was taller, leaner, toned, and his voice was deep, reminding him of a man scorned by his enemies in war.

"Impossible! You're still here!" Another Anbu yelled, only for another chakra chain to shot through his neck.

"With the breaking of my father's seal, Kyuubi plunged into my system. But I did not die; he did. I hold the power of a Demon's blood. The greatest and most feared demon in all history. With its awakening came memories of my heritage and ancestors." He said with a flourish of his hands down his new form. "With my rebirth, came power." Naruto demonstrated as his he punched a wall and a huge hole formed "Immortality." he demonstrated by taking a discarded tanto and stabbing himself in the chest and they watched as the wound healed as soon as the sword was removed "I will only speak this message only once! If the villagers want to see me as a demon then that's exactly what they'll get. I'll be living in my fathers estate old man!" Naruto said as everyone was still shocked at what they witnessed

"Wait Naruto!" Sarutobi called out causing Naruto to turn back around "How'd you become immortal?" he asked curiously. Naruto not seeing the harm stated

"It turns out that some vampires from another dimension fell onto Kyuubi's back when the Shinigami was sealing him, when the seal absorbed them I got there powers and abilities." Naruto said seeing Sarutobi's expression "Don't worry I won't turn anyone, I'll only turn those I take as my wives old man." Naruto said before he blurred from existence

**Hospital- Blood Bank**

Naruto appeared in the hallway of the hospital in front of the door with the kanji for blood. Entering the room and locking the door behind him Naruto went about taking blood packs of legendary nins for memories and abilities and some for just cause. Unlocking the door Naruto vanished into the night on his way to the Hokage's Office

**Namikaze Estate**

Naruto was on his way to the estate his parents stayed in after leaving the Hokage's Mansion and stealing his inheritance from behind his fathers picture. He placed his thumb on the seal of the gate and pushed chakra into it after it took his blood. The gates opened to reveal a Japanese style mansion, with a garden forming the Uzumaki swirl. Walking down the trail, he placed his hand on the knob, and felt his chakra pulled into the door knob that started glowing. The door swung open and Naruto walked into the house he looked around before a picture caught his attention walking over he saw that a older version of him with out the whiskers was holding a beautiful red headed pregnant woman. Looking at the caption on the frame Naruto was shocked to see it said. "Minato Namikaze Kushina Uzumaki and their future son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" tears started coming down his face as he clutched the picture to his heart.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I promise the Uchiha that's responsible for your deaths will pay!" Naruto promised as he remembered the events from Kyuubi's vantage point and resolved to go deeper into the Kyuubi's memories as he had felt he knew the Uchiha and it wasn't Madara.

**11 years later**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves; the sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky in its red and gold hue, setting the trees ablaze. Shops were beginning to open up and get ready to begin the day as a gentle breeze blew through the village. Everyone could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

Everyone except Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was to busy finishing his warm up exercise to notice. In the past 11 years he has changed after the events leading up to his changes, his heritage was still a secret the way he wanted it to be, he sent a blood clone to the academy because he felt that he would kill the kids if they even looked at him wrong, and after seeing the memories of the clone he sent he was glad he did. Both his teachers hate him, he remembered their faces from mobs that use to beat him, all the kids seem to get a kick out of making fun of the clone, which resulted in the clones idiot persona. His teacher Iruka Umino was ordered to befriend the clone by Sarutobi as well. Currently, the young vampire was doing his usual run around the lake behind his compound. Due to the harsh training he had gone through for the previous eleven years of his life, as well as the Kiri Bloodline War he had been involved in just two years ago, he was already used to getting up before the crack of dawn.

Naruto let loose a deep breath as he finished his morning run and then stretched his muscles before heading back upstairs. He divested himself of his pants before he even reached the second floor, throwing it into a dirty hamper before the rest of his sweat soaked clothing followed. Now completely in the buff he moved into his Jacuzzi tub and turned on the shower head. He sighed in relief as the warm water began to spray on him, helping ease the tension in his back, legs and just about every other muscle in his body. He stayed in there for nearly half an hour before finally washing himself off.

After eating some pancakes Naruto left his compound for the Academy for his graduation exam.

**Ninja Academy**

As Iruka Umino looked at the rowdy and loud class, he couldn't help but feel relief that the year was almost up. These past four years had been one of the most trying he had ever had and he would be glad when it was all over.

"Alright, everybody quiet down," his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the class continued to talk, speaking in loud voices about how they were finally going to be ninja. "Settle down class!" his voice was a little louder but still didn't really have any effect. Several tic marks popped up on his forehead before he used his Demon Head Technique, a jutsu that expanded his head to three times its normal size, and shouted, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

The affects were immediate as all of the kids were suddenly in their seats and their mouths were zipped closed. Iruka coughed into his hand as he began what would be the last day of teaching this year, "its time for roll call, when I call your name let me know your here. Shino Aburame!"

Shino merely raised his hand, letting Iruka know he was there.

" Choji Akamichi!"

"*munch* here *munch*" this was how it went, as Iruka called out a name and got a response, until he reached one near the end, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Here." a voice said causing everyone to look at the back of the class to see the original Naruto without any orange clothes hell they only recognized him by his whisker marks. Naruto seeing everyone staring "What?" he asked coldly causing them to shiver, before Kiba Inuzuka, sought to upstage the 'dobe' turned to Iruka

"Iruka-sensei, you should just pass him," said Kiba in a loud and brash voice, "its not like that losers going to pass anyways."

Iruka frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Naruto beat him to it "You would do well to shut your mouth Kiba, unlike the blood clone that's spent the entire school year with you guys, I don't mind killing any of you." Naruto said filling the room with killer intent causing everyone to witness their deaths sending them into a shivering mess while giving Naruto looks of fear.

Well, all except for Hinata that is, whose thought processes didn't even get that far before she passed out via nose-bleed.

"N-Naruto t-that's enough!" Iruka called out shivering _"the Naruto that's been around the village was nothing but a blood clone?" Iruka thought _

Naruto snorted before he looked out the window from his seat in the back of the classroom looking in his peripheral vision Naruto noticed the way Mizuki was glaring at him.

Attendance continued after the interruption, with Ino Yamanaka being the last person. Iruka than decided to get right down to the test, "Its now time for the test, this will consist of a four-part exam, a written test, an accuracy test, a Taijutsu test, and a Ninjutsu test. We will start with the written exam, which Mizuki will pass out to all of you."

As he said that Mizuki grabbed a sheet of test papers, handing them out to each person. He got to Naruto and sneered but handed him the paper anyways. Naruto wasn't surprised to see that it was not genjutsu'd, Iruka may not like Naruto at first for who he is but he was still the 4th Hokage's son, which was only known to jonin and he being a former jonin knew this information. But even than he had been fair and never put up with Mizuki trying anything. The man wouldn't dare attempt to mess with a test as important as this.

But just in case Naruto sent a pulse of chakra at his paper to make sure there was no genjutsu before beginning. The written exam was easy, boringly so, Naruto ended up finishing his test within the first fifteen minutes and was now leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Several people, mainly girls, looked back at him; one Hinata Hyuga was particularly bad in that respect. Seems the killer intent he released didn't scare away any potential fangirls

When the test ended Iruka called time, "Turn in your test papers and head out to the training ground in the back, its time for the physical portion of the exam." Everyone did as told, Naruto waited to go last and slipped his paper somewhere in the middle so Mizuki couldn't fuck with it. Afterwards he followed everyone else outside.

"We're going to begin with the accuracy test first," Iruka said, "When I call your name please come up and throw the shuriken, then the kunai. Shino Aburame!" Things went like they did every time they practiced accuracy, Shino and Kiba scored good grades, eight out of ten shuriken, and eight out of ten kunai for Kiba and nine out of ten shuriken, and ten out of ten kunai for Shino. Meanwhile Sasuke once again scored a nine out ten for both, and as he had done every time during weapons throwing, he threw his each set of weapons at once. Everyone else score somewhere in between, the civilians were still only slightly better due to the fact that they could only practice at school.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grunted as he made his way up. He looked at Iruka to see the man giving him an encouraging smile which made him feel sick, "Just relax Naruto, and you'll do fine."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Naruto said as he took the shuriken. "I've got this covered," with that he threw all ten shuriken with both hands. The spinning ninja stars sailed with deadly accuracy at the wooden training dummy, hitting the wood with ten loud 'thunks' in quick succession. Every one stared in shock while Naruto said "Oops!"

The wooden target dummy, which was vaguely human shaped, had all but been destroyed by the ten shuriken.

"G-Good job!" Iruka said, both surprised and pleased as he wrote down the score on his clipboard. "Now the kunai."

Naruto took the kunai and gave a thoughtful frown, trying to not destroy this one as he threw all ten kunai at the same time. This time the pointed weapons hit the dummy, they didn't just stop at the dummy. Instead they blew ten holes right through the training dummies chest, showering the general vicinity with wood chips as the kunai continued on to hit the tree behind it with several loud cracks, embedding themselves deeply in the wood.

"_Well at least it didn't fall apart." _Naruto thought to himself

Everyone stared in wonder at the holes, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Many of the students were unsure what to think as they looked from the wholes to the new (to them) Naruto.

"Excellent job!" Iruka said, no longer surprised by what he was seeing. After that first display Iruka had realized that the Naruto before him was nothing like the one he knew. The scarred chunin was slightly saddened that Naruto didn't tell him, as he thought that they were close.

Naruto just grunted as he walked back to the crowd of genin while Ino Yamanaka went up for her test. As he stood there many of the male students eyed him wearily, wondering where this sudden well of talent sprung up, or if it was just luck. At the same time many of the females, had switched their attention from Sasuke to Naruto, causing said blond to hide a shiver.

"_I wonder if I can go all ripper on these guys to to get away from the fan girls?" _Naruto thought to himself

The next stage of the test was the taijutsu portion, after they had all moved towards the sparring field, a small dirt field with a metal ring around it, Iruka called out names while Mizuki stepped into the field. Naruto didn't even need to pay attention to the test to know who would do well in this portion; Shino would do enough to get a high passing grade, but no more than was strictly necessary so he could hide his skills. Kiba would do his best, actually getting the second highest grade, at least he normally would, if Naruto had any intention of holding back. Sasuke would get the 'best' score there, Choji would be fourth, Shikamaru would be last; being too lazy to do more than last the required ten minutes. Hinata would actually do alright, she never hit her opponent because she was afraid, but she lasted the full ten minutes without getting hit either. Ino and Sakura would both do horribly, neither trained and dieted so they did not have the physical prowess to do much, and the civilian children were everywhere in between.

A grin once again had spread across his face as he walked on to the sparring field. By now, everyone expected him to do something shocking and were actually taking bets on how good he would do.

"I think he's gonna fail," Kiba said, "I mean, it had to be luck, he's the dead-last for crying out loud! How good could he be? Right, Akamaru?" the white pup on his head barked in what sounded like an affirmitive. They seem to forget that Naruto told them that it was a clone in his place.

"I don't know," Choji muttered, "I mean, did you see what he did with those kunai? And how about when he destroyed one with the shuriken?"

"Like I said, I bet it was all luck," Kiba said, turning to the kid who was taking bets. "Put me down for five yen on him losing."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Put me down for five yen on him getting the top score," everyone turned and stared at Shino in shock, having never spoken in class most just thought he was mute. Hell, the one time Iruka had tried to make him speak the bug user had just stared the man down until he called on someone else. The bet taker just nodded dumbly and put Shino's name down.

"Ready?" asked Iruka, looking at Naruto and therefore missing the smirk on Mizuki's face.

Though Naruto didn't, "I am so going to enjoy wiping that look off his face." Naruto thought with a nod

"Right, then Hajime!"

Almost before the words had even left Iruka's mouth Mizuki was charging the whiskered blond. To most of the genin there, the chunin was more of a blur than a consistent shape. Only Sasuke, Shino and Kiba could actually keep up with him. Naruto could too of course, but comparing the way Naruto saw him to the way others saw him simply wasn't fair. Because to Naruto the guy was moving at a snails pace, and that was an insult to the snail.

Mizuki came in and reared back his fist, throwing it out in an effort to hit the blond. He smirked as Naruto didn't move, only for his eyes to widen as his fist passed right through the blonds face. He stumbled before a hand gripped his face and he was slammed into the ground and dragged along the concrete before he was thrown out of the academy going through walls.

Eyes once again widened, the others were to shocked by what had just transpired in the last ten minutes to even begin whispering about what they had seen. While everyone had expected something surprising from the blond Uzumaki, no one had suspected this.

"So..." Naruto began conversationally, getting everyone to turn their eyes back to him, "did I pass?"

The resulting mass face-fault was one that he would remember for all time.

"Y...yes, you passed," despite having told himself he would not be surprised, Iruka found himself surprise. That word he felt was a particular understatement because it didn't really do his state of perpetual shock justice. Still, he marked Naruto off on the board as having received a perfect score.

When the last person finished the outside practical portion, and after the several seconds it took to wake up Mizuki, the class made their way back inside the academy. As he walked Naruto was confronted by several of the students, the main one being Kiba, who, in a loud voice asked, "What the hell was that?" and a hand full of others demanding answers from him

"None of your god-damn business you sniveling sons of bitches, I owe none of you an explanation of who or what I really am. I don't like you, let alone trust any of you so get the fuck out of my face!" Naruto shouted as he pushed pass each student who looked at him wide eyed and you could see the hurt in their eyes "Hn pathetic fools think after years of making fun of someone that he'll actually kneel over for them." they heard him mutter as he slammed the door behind him.

"T-this is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered sadly as walked into the classroom followed by everyone else.

"Its time for the last portion of your exam," Iruka said as everyone was seated. "The Ninjutsu portion, when I call your name, I want you to perform the three academy jutsu, Transformation, Replacement, and the Clone Jutsu."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves as soon as Iruka left, conversations mostly about what Naruto said to them.

The girls on the other hand were holding a gossip about boys, namely two.

"I don't know who to choose," said girl number three. "I mean, look at them! Their both soo hot!"

"I know," girl number four said, "Sasuke-kun has that dark, mysterious look and the tragic past, it just makes you want to help heal his wounded soul." All the girls gave a dreamy sigh, imagining themselves helping Sasuke heal, getting married, and having his babies. A disturbing image if there ever was one.

"On the other hand," girl number four continued, "You have Naruto. He surprised us all, somehow going from dead-last loser to sexy adonis in a day. He has that super hot smile that makes you just melt inside," que dreamy sigh, "those super dreamy blue eyes," que even bigger dreamy sigh, "and, if you look at him, he looks exactly like Yondaime-Sama," que fan girlish like squeal. "I just don't know who to choose!"

"I say we choose both!" everyone turned to look at fan girl number one, or at least, the one tied for number one. Ino Yamanaka stood up with a determined fire in her eyes. "Whose to say we have to choose one! Why can't we have both! And with Naruto-kun's new attitude we can earn his trust so he'll give us more attention!"

"She's right!"

"We can!"

"I say, lets do it!"

All of the girls seemed to agree with this, nodding their concurrent. All except one. "How could you girls even think to betray Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura said harshly, scowling at all of the girls. "Have we not dedicated ourselves to Sasuke-kun! Have we not worked hard to get in his good graces! You girls should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Why?" asked Ino, frowning at her friend. "It's not like Sasuke-kun ever actually gives us the time of day."

"Yeah, and he never smiles."

"And he's never said a kind word to any of us."

"I think he hates us."

At this revelation the girls mind set changed as someone suggested they switch targets to the newly minted 'Naruto-kun', a suggestion which everyone but Sakura seemed to agree on. As all of the girls began chattering excitedly about what they would need to change now that they were no longer the 'Sasuke-kun fan club' Sakura scowled even more and decided to leave these girls, lest she be infected by their stupidity.

Meanwhile, Naruto just shook his head, having heard every word those girls were saying thanks to his vampire enhanced hearing.

"_Wow fan girls sure are crazy, I mean I just got through yelling at each of them and they seem to forget everything I said, well except the me not trusting them part…sigh.." _Naruto thought with a sigh And he wasn't the only one that heard what the girls said. A little ways away Kiba had a slight scowl on his face, "Why can't I get the girls to want to worship me like that Akamaru?" he asked his little nin-dog. Akamaru simply barked, though Kiba seemed to take comfort in what ever the little dog said.

"Seems your quite popular now, eh, Naruto?" asked Kurama, after a couple of years meditating he managed to separate Kurama's conscience from his own while still keeping Kyuubi's powers and memories

Naruto just sighed and sat there, to keep his mind off of the rabidly growing rabid fan girls, he pulled out a scroll from his back pouch, unsheathed his blade and then unsealed the contents of the scroll. There was a puff of smoke and a very expensive sword cleaning kit appeared in front of him. Naruto uncorked the oil and poured some onto the cloth before he began to polish his sword.

"Dobe, where did you get that sword?" blinking at the familiar voice, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him. He looked back over to where Sasuke usually sat to brood and noticed that he wasn't there, nodding to himself he looked back at Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, even as he continued cleaning his blade.

"I demand you give it to me!"

Naruto gave him a 'what the fuck' look that went completely ignored. "I'm not giving you my sword fag," the blond said, looking back down. "You should just head over to your seat and remininse about your dead father fucking you from behind."

Sasuke's scowl increased and his eyes lit up in rage at the insult, "Give me your sword!" he hissed as he tried to keep himself calm

"Go buy your own Uchiha your not getting a damn thing from me uki-chan.". Sasuke's face turned red in rage, but before he could do anything, someone else decided she had to 'defend her Sasuke-kun's honor'.

"GIVE SASUKE-KUN YOUR SWORD NARUTO NO BAKA!" Sakura shouted as she stomped up to Naruto, curling up her not-actually-there sleeves.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "No."

Sakura growled as she got ready to pound him into the ground, "NA-RU-TO!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura swung her fist just as Naruto heard his name called. The Sakura went flying into Sasuke from a vicious backhand from Naruto causing them to go flying out, smashing their heads into a wall and knocking them out cold. Everyone was so busy staring in shock at what happened that they completely missed Naruto entering the room for his Ninjutsu exam.

"Alright," Iruka said, before he proceeded to explain the final part of the test. "Ok, Naruto, I want you to do a Henge, and NOT that henge!" he added the last part knowing of Naruto's most dangerous jutsu. A jutsu so powerful that it was known as the Kage/pervert-killer.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he went through his hand seals in an exaggeratedly slow motion. He didn't need anyone to know he could do this jutsu without hand seals. Come to think of it, he didn't need them to know he could do it silently either, "Henge No Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto, and Iruka waited on baited breath. When the smoke cleared he sighed in relief, for their standing before him was a perfect replica of Hashirama Senju,

"Nice job Naruto," Iruka said, "you can change back now." a puff of smoke later, a bored Naruto appeared in Hashirama's place.

"Now, give me a Kariwimi," said Iruka and Naruto went through the necessary hand seals and shouted the name of the technique. There was another burst of smoke, and went it cleared the two chunin academy instructors went wide eyed with shock.

For there standing before them was not a log, it was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. Said aging Hokage held an orange book, with a large blush was staining his cheeks, he was giggling perversely and worst of all was the blood dripping down his nose. "Oh Sakiko-chan," Sarutobi held a hand to his face and giggled perversely, "you naughty, naughty girl."

"H-Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka in a slight stutter. Sarutobi's head snapped up so fast Iruka and Mizuki heard a loud crack. The Hokage's eyes widened and he looked around, it wasn't long before he realized he was not at his desk. Hell, he wasn't even in his office!

Acting quickly, the old man hid his Icha Icha between his robes and coughed in his hand, "Iruka-kun, might I ask how I got here?" The way he asked that made Iruka feel like if he answered wrongly something very bad would happen to him. He was thankfully saved from saying anything when the man disappeared in another puff of smoke and Naruto replaced the aging but still powerful Hokage.

"Next part please?" Naruto said impatiently.

Iruka shook his head and sat down, he really couldn't wait for this day to end. "Naruto, why don't you just finish up with the Bunshin No Jutsu so we can get this test over with."

Naruto shook his head and placed his hand in the necessary hand seals he shouted, "Bunshin No Jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke, a large, puff of smoke. And when it cleared jaws became unhinged, eyes went wide, as there standing before them was a veritable army of Bunshin's. They filled every inch of the floor, the walls, the ceiling, there simply seemed to be no end to them. And then they burst into smoke and just like that, only the real Naruto was standing there with his hand outstretched.

"So, how about that Forehead protector Iruka-san?" Naruto asked

**And Cut**


End file.
